Truth or dare?
by ausllylover134
Summary: Jack, Kim, Grace, Jerry, Julie and Milton is having a sleepover at Grace's house. What happens when the gang is playing Truth or dare? Will Kim finally admit her crush on Jack? Rated T just in case. (It's my first story and i tried my best to write on english) One shot (Kick and Jace)


**Kim's POV**

Today, Jack, Jerry, Grace, Milton and Julie were going to have a sleepover at Grace's house. I was a little bit nervous because I have a huge crush on Jack. I was afraid to tell him because what if he did'nt like me back? Everything would just be akward, and it could ruin our friendship. The only one who knew i liked Jack were Grace and i did'nt even tell her. She said that it was obvious. It was also Grace's idea to have a sleepover at her house. I knocked on Grace's door and Julie opened.

''Hi Kim!'' She said and hugged me.

''Hi Julie!'' I replied.

Everyone was already here. It was 7pm.

''So the guys can change down here.'' Grace said.

''And we?'' Asked Julie.

''I'll show you.'' Grace said and we headed upstairs.

We walked in to Grace's room and started to change to our PJ'S. I had a blue tank top and blue shorts. When we were done we headed downstairs again and the guys was already done.

''So.. what do you wanna do guys?'' Grace asked.

''We can play truth or dare?'' Said Jack.

''Dude, that's a great idea!'' Jerry said happily.

''Awww you're soo cute Jerry.'' Grace said cheerfully.

Jerry kissed Grace and I started to laugh when Jack pretended to puke. Jerry and Grace were the only one here who was a couple. We walked in to the living room and we sat down on the floor.

''So who starts?'' asked Grace.

''Me!'' Jerry said. ''Truth or dare Milton?''

''Truth.'' Milton said after some minutes.

''Have you done it? You and Julie?'' Asked Jerry tricky.

Milton blushed and he shook his head. Julie blushed too. They're to cute. Now it was Milton's turn. He nodded to Julie and everyone smiled to me and Jack. Something was going on..

''Kim, truth or dare?'' Milton asked me.

''Uhm.. dare?'' I replied.

''Okay, kiss Jack in the closet.'' Milton said and pointed to a closet behind him.

Excuse me? Jack and i blushed and i shook my head.

''Pass.'' I said.

''You have to Kimmy.'' Jerry laughed.

I could'nt breath. Everyone started to drag me and Jack to the closet and locked the door. Jack and I just stood there.

''Uhm...'' He said.

''They won't let us out if we don't..'' I said and blushed deeply.

And then i felt he's lips on mine. I felt the fireworks in my stomatch. I couldn't believe that i finally kissed Jack. Or he kissed me, but whatever. He pulled me harder into the wall. All the feelings i've keept inside just explode. Jack started to kiss down my neck and i moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me again. Jack's tongue licked my lower lip and I smiled when the door opened.

''So have you.. HOLY SHII***'' Jerry screamed and ran away.

We walked in to the others and there was an akward silence between Jack and me.

''So did Kick prevail?'' Julie asked us.

''What's Kick?'' I asked them.

''Nothing.'' Everyone said.

We sat down and no one said anything. I knew this would happen if we kissed or something. Everything would just be.. akward.

''Uhm.. who want's pizza?'' Grace said after a while.

''PIZZAAA!'' Jerry screamed and ran into the kitchen.

Jack and i stood up.

''No you lovebirds is staying here.''

Grace started to giggling and everyone went out from the room. It was silence.

''So.. are you having fun?'' Jack asked me.

''Uhm yeah..'' I replied.

It was silence again. I took a deep breath.

''Look Jack.. i understand if you still wanna be friends, i really do, but i just have to tell you this. I really like you.. Jack.. I've since the karate games.''

I closed my eyes, waited for the rejection. But insteed i felt he's lips again. He's hands was on my waist and i wrapped my arms around his neck. He let go of my lips and whispered in my ear.

''I really like you to Kimmy.''

And those words changed my life. Everyone come in happily and hugged us.

''Kick prevails!'' Jerry cried and everyone laughed at him.

And he was right. Kick finally prevailed that day.


End file.
